The Iron Monkey
by BankaiMinazuki
Summary: The Iron Monkey, a well known guild in the land of Fiore makes a bid to become number one. Their goal; to win the Grand Magic Games at any cost.
1. Chapter 1

The Iron Monkey, a top tiered guild only matched by two other guilds; Fairy Tail and Phantom Lord. The Iron Monkey is stationed in a small town hidden in a large forest called Konohagakure No Sato. Currently the guild leader, Sarutobi Hiruzen was sitting at his desk going over the guild's finances, the guild was broke thanks to some of members of his guild. Mostly his pupils fault.

His first student, Senju Tsunade. Granddaughter of the villages founder. Her exploits around the country were legendary. The most popular was when she was participating in the Grand Magic games where she fought a wizard Saint named Jura and three other S-Ranked mages and won. She broke through her enemies guard with a very unpredictable Taijutsu stance and healed herself whenever she got injured until the others tired out. Shortly after she was dubbed as one of Fiore's strongest women.

His second and personal favorites, Orochimaru. When it came to him Hiruzen felt nothing but pride. The young man was just recently brought into the Wizard Saints. He was not only strong but he was a genius. He was known for coming up with a cure for an illness called, Magical Overflow.

Then at last there was Jiraiya, the Toad sage was strong and kind. Couldn't be swayed in any way. He hadn't achieved any kind of recognition other than mastering a lost art of summonings. Though he did have a major job when it came to the country's protection, he ran a spy network in the surrounding countries. Thus he ever rarely came home.

Tsunade, she made a bet with a girl named Ultear. Though no one knew what the bet was. It was obvious that she lost and had to cash out quite a bit of money. Hiruzen sighed 'This is why I can't have nice things'

Orochimaru, his experiments blew up three whole blocks in the capital. The experiments he was working with, know one knows.

And then Jiraiya... Hiruzen just looked at the bill and sat the folder down, not even wanting to know the reason.

Hiruzen then began to go through his other paperwork but was interrupted when someone burst through the door. Asuma Sarutobi, his son stood in front of him panting heavily, as is he has been running for a while. "Tou-san!" He said in a frantic voice.

"What is wrong, Sochi?"

"A village was destroyed. Several hundred miles away. They say that it was a black dragon." Dread filled the elderly guild master. That actually wasn't so far away and if the dragon attacked his village, the villagers would parish.

"Evacuate the village immediately. We need to prepare for a possible attack." Hiruzen ordered his son. Hiruzen once caught a glimpse of a black dragon nearly forty years ago. He couldn't be sure that it was the same one but the one he saw, it's raw power was overwhelming.

"Yes father."

Night Time:

Unfortunately, Hiruzen's hunch that the dragon would come came true. He could fill the power that he felt all those years ago fast approaching.

Stranding at the highest point of his village, Hiruzen stood ready. Dressed in his old battle armour, propped against his prized Adamantine staff.

Mustering a significant amount of magic, five large magic circles appeared in the air and shot out each element in rapid speed. Earth, wind, fire, water, lightning hit the dragon and made an explosion on impact. From the smoke the dragon emerged unscathed emitting an angry roar.

"Figures." He muttered and rushed across the rooftops. Hiruzen kept an eye on the large beast whose attention was now on him. The dragon the began to build up energy and shot the newly formed orb at the man, but Hiruzen dodged the attack and it struck in the area behind him. The force of the attack sent gusts of winds and debri towards him and continued to dodge.

"Fire Magic: Intelligent Hard Work!" Hiruzen sent the large fire attack at the beast and same as before, the Black Dragon came out unscathed. Musterting up all the strength and energy he could, the Adamantine Staff transformed. Its size could match the dragons and he went on the defensive once again and lifted the staff over and brought it down onto the dragon. Only rather the dragon had caught the staff with its teeth and pulled the staff away and threw it into the distance and out of reach.

'Damn' Hiruzen thought in his mind. He was the a former 'God of Ishgar' had the title as 'The Professor' and still he could only come up with limited strategies to deal with the dragon, but there was only one that could actually put an end to the beast itself. It would cost him his life as well, but he had to try. Not just for himself, but for the rest of Fiore and most of all his old friend Makarov who had fallen victim to this same beast only five years ago.

"Earth Magic: Multi Earth Dragon!" several dragons made from the earth shot forward and began to strike and attempting to bind the dragon. With more magic being put into the the attack it hindered the dragon only a moment but it was all that he needed. With said beast distracted by the attack Hiruzen managed to make it upwards to the only remaining high standing building. Being as old as he was, he had grown weak and with these attacks, but he could do this last one.

"Death Magic: Reaper Death Seal!" an ominous figure had been conjured behind Hiruzen and its arm stretched out and went into the dragon and began to clutch at its soul. It then began to build up another ball of energy in panic, much quicker than before and launched it at Hiruzen. Though it was too late for the dragon.

"Seal!"

Two Years Later

It was that time of year again! The Grand Magic Games were being held in the capital of Crocus and guilds from all around the country as well as its civilians coming to spectate. There was one guild whose core members had rumored to come back to life. It was said that they had been killed fighting the same dragon that Sarutobi Hiruzen gave his life to kill. The now dubbed 'Most Powerful God of Ishgar' as well as 'The Professor', and 'The Hero' had his own celebration purely dedicated to him on his birthday as well as in the GMG.

The Iron Monkey since then had become official guild in the capital, but were not as large as they once were. The master now was Fiores Strongest Women, Tsunade Senju. She sat at her large circular desk looking at some information of the growing dark guild, Akatsuki. There was no accurate information on the group, thus making it really hard to do anything. Sighing she rubbed her temples and took a drink of sake. The King, the Akatsuki, and now the GMG were among her problems. The King himself this year was openly rooting for the Iron Monkey, thus he commanded that her guild win.

Naruto Uzumaki, the apprentice of Jiraiya is participating. As well as her own, Sakura Haruno and Orochimarus own, Sasuke Uchiha. The other two members had not been decided and the GMG started tonight at midnight.

"Everybody! Listen up!" her voice boomed throughout the guild catching everybody's attention. "Two more members are needed to participate in this years games," everybody then suddenly began to beg the guild leader to let them participate. Quickly she got angry and punched the desk splintering it in half causing everybody to go quiet. "The two people participating shall be," She paused and looked around the room. 'They all have so much to prove' but she could only choose two. "Haku!" the young, feminine boy looked shocked and bowed and began to profusely thank her. "Now but not least, Itachi Uchiha!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Ladies and Gentlemen of all guilds, welcome to the Grand Magic Games!" a strange figure with a pumpkin head announced cheerfully from a large projection in the sky. "My name is Mato and I shall be your host for this years games. Now listen up!" Mato had a giant pumpkin as his head and wore striped red and white shirt with a dark green cape. He also wears a pair of black trousers, navy blue boots, white gloves and a green wizard's hat. "We'll get right into it. There are simply too many teams. So out of the hundred or so teams here, only eight can be allowed to pass."

Iron Monkey Guild Balcony.

"We're so gonna win this year! Dattebayo!" Naruto Uzumaki announced loudly and his other teammates nodded in agreement. Quickly, he made quick jabs in the air in front of him. Almost like he was boxing an imaginary opponent. The young man wore, his late father's signature white jacket that adorned the kanji meaning 'Yellow Flash' on it's back. His outfit under it was his favorite orange and black jumpsuit. Two tri-pronged kunai was hanging for his belt and his head band with a monkey that appeared to have an oversized fist.

"We won't let Sabertooth get the better of us this time." Haku replied to Naruto's proclamation. The androgynous boy was dubbed as 'Pretty Boy' in the guild thus many of the men and even some women kept an eye for the boy to make sure none picked on him. But little to their knowledge, he had a crush on the residents 'Knucklehead' Naruto but did nothing to act upon due to being nervous.

Sasuke Uchiha just sat on the balcony just ignoring his surroundings, well trying to do so to the best of his abilities. Bothering him was brother who kept talking about this new snack made in a foreign called, pocky. "So you kinda have an idea of what I want for my birthday." Itachi finished. It was then Itachi brought up his hand and poked his brother right on his forehead with a little strength behind it, leaving a red mark. "Were you listening?"

"I don't care about your stupid candy!" Sasuke then pushed his brother out of the seat with a rough shove and walked away from his brother who laid on the floor. "Stupid…" he grumbled as he walked away from Itachi.

At the door Sakura watched the whole scene with amusement. It was all too common in the guild. Haku watching and fawning over his crush, Naruto from a distance. Itachi pestering his brother about what he wanted for his birthday, even if his birthday had already past. Sakura herself had just gotten married to one of the guild members, who was now named Sai Haruno. Sai was an orphan and had no last name, because of that Sai decided to take her last name. "Idiots." she sighed. Someone unknown placed a hand on her shoulder startling, on instinct she turned around and punched. All she saw was a ball of white hair rolling across the floor. "Jiraiya-Sama!" Sakura screamed out, realizing who it was. Jiraiya was the reserve for this years team.

"Just like Tsunade…" he groaned and promptly passed out on the floor, but before she could do that something appeared in the sky announcing the beginning the GMG. With no time to help him, Sakura ran back out onto the balcony. It was some kind of pumpkin thing named Mato and he announced that they were gonna get straight to the first round. Then buildings from all around the city began to rise into the sky and formed what looked like a big clusters of houses in the sky.

""We'll get right into it. There are simply too many teams. So out of the hundred or so teams here, only eight can be allowed to pass. Make your way through the labyrinth and you and your teams will proceed to the next round. Now begin!" Fireworks from all around the city shot off into the sky and every team raced into the labyrinth.

Iron Monkey were among one of the first teams to enter the labyrinth. It was quite the sight, everything was moving randomly throwing off randoms teams and eliminating them. Teams were fighting with one another and knocking each other out of the competition.

"Let's go slowpokes!" Naruto ran ahead of the team activating several traps. First was guillotines coming from above, swinging axes from the sides and bursts of fire coming from everywhere. Slowly, the team made their way through the traps, effectively burning and singeing the edges of their clothes. On the other side they had hoped to find the exit, but instead they found the exhausted team of Quatro Cerberus who just beat another team out of the competition. Quickly the Iron Monkey made quick work of the team and proceeded to the exit.

Not to their surprise, Sabertooth had beaten them to it, and to their complete surprise, the Fairy Tail team were sitting down. Fairy Tail had beaten them?! Quickly they took note of the individuals in the team.

First was Gajeel Redfox, former member of the now disbanded guild Phantom Lord. Second was Juvia Lockser, also from the guild disbanded Phantom Lord. Third was Mirajane Strauss, who was one of Fairy Tail's signature members. Next was Laxus Dreyar, the grandson of the one of the wizard saints. Last was the mysterious Mystogan, face covered and stood in the far corner of the room all by himself.

Then they were followed by, Lamia Scale, Mermaid Heel, Raven Tail, Blue Pegasus, and Fairy Tail again? There was a silence in the room as everybody stared at the two Fairy Tail teams before everybody began to yell and complain.

"What does it matter?" said Sting from the guild Sabertooth. "Sabertooth will beat them down just like all you other weak guilds." he insulted and walked out of the room with his guild members following behind them.

"Those bastards! Fight me!" yelled a pink haired boy by the name of Natsu Dragneel whose fist were inflamed and began to chase after them, but was stopped by a red haired women and held him back by his scarf.

"Calm down, Natsu. We'll have a chance to get back at them later." the red haired women was eventually named as Erza. Naruto thought she had an uncanny appearance to his own mother. Were they related somehow?

Haku on the other hand was facing a dilemma. In front of him was a young man from the guild Fairy Tail who somehow had lost his shirt. "Gray-Sama!" Juvia then raced and hugged Gray. Haku had hearts in his eyes, but became slightly jealous when he saw Juvia latch onto him. Haku went to introduce himself.

Itachi was walking around the room asking about pocky or something and was mauled by the women of Mermaid Heel when he approached the all female guild. Sasuke sighed in annoyance, a giant thing named Nichiya wouldn't quit bothering Sasuke by trying to braid his hair.

Sakura just watched on at the commotion in the room. Maybe Sabertooth had the right idea in leaving. "Hey Sak-" someone touched her shoulder, on instinct she turned and punched the person in the gut sending him back. Only for it to turn out for it not to be a he, but her master.

"Master!" she ran to her side and helped up from the wall she had it. Tsunade held onto Sakura and slowly reached into her shirt and brought out broken pieces of a sake bottle. Tsunades face had turned red in anger.

"You damn brat! I'm gonna-!" before Tsunade could finish the giant pumpkin Mato appeared again and ordered everybody to head to the sleeping facilities.

"Sorry Sensei! Bye Sensei!"

AU: I couldn't really write much about the Labyrinth challenge. It was much more of a filler chapter in my opinion so I kinda stormed through it. I'll try to do better on the next chapter and if anybody wants to be the one to correct any grammar in my story and such, just message me. It will be greatly appreciated. Also this is one of my very few stories that I've attempted to write so please be easy and don't roast me to bad. If you want pairings and such, mention it in the comments. Thank you for reading


End file.
